A Love Song For the Loveless
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: GwenxTrent. A bunch of one-shots, all balled into one. Rated T for safe.


A/N: I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES. Just sayin'. Now if I did….

Whoa, it's been a while. I'm hard at work on a new series, which should be unveiled around spring. (I hope…) In the meantime, I was working on this. It's kinda an expanded version of the iPod Shuffle challenge.

I hope you enjoy it.

A LOVE SONG FOR THE LOVELESS

A ONESHOT COLLECTION BY AOI DEMEGAWA

of The Boulevard

_Dry your eyes, dry your eyes, life is always hard for the Belle of The Boulevard_

Trent Mullins walked into the bar he just pulled up at. He scouted around for a place to sit. While doing so, he spotted a pretty young thing up at the bar.

"Shot of vodka, please," She was saying.

"Make that two, on me," he smiled at her.

"If you think you're getting lucky, think again," she snarled back. "I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"Yeesh," Trent backed off. "A simple 'no thanks' would've been nice."

She couldn't help but smile. "Right. And you are…?"

"Oh! Crap! Sorry," He blushed. "My name's Trent Mullins."

"Gwen Jacobs," She said. "What brings you here?"

"Trying to get a record deal," He motioned to the guitar on his back. "I've been to Nashville, but no luck. So I'm here now."

"You sing country?" Gwen was laughing.

"No," He grinned. "Alternative."

"You look the type," she approved.

"Thanks," He smiled. The bartender slid over the shots. "Bottoms up." They cheered, and threw the shots back.

XXX

Later, Gwen was spilling to him everything.

"When I was young, my mom would always be out," She began, stirring the drink. "It sucked. I never saw her. But whenever I did, she'd always hit me."

"Whoa," He was taken aback. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," She tried to smile. "It's fine. I'm estranged now, so-what?" It was out of nowhere, but tears were slowly dripping down her face. "Wh-what? I've ne-never cried before, so wha-?" She started sobbing.

"He-Hey, are you alright? Trent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be-be fine," She hiccupped. "It's okay." He slowly pulled her into an embrace.

"Dry your eyes," He whispered to her. "You'll be alright. Life is always hard for the belle of this boulevard."

2. I'm With You

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life_

GWEN'S POV

_Stupid fucking aftermath._

_Are they trying to rub it in my face I don't have Trent anymore? _

_I wish I never broke up with him._

I sat up in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep at all, not with those kind of thoughts swirling around in my head. I got up and sat next to my window, sighing. There was such a pretty view of the Toronto skyline. I leaned my head against the window pane.

"Stupid me," I whispered to myself. "Why did you let him go?" I let the tears slide down my face. God, I was an idiot for letting him go. Sure, he got crazy jealous, but in a way, he was mine. He was mine and mine alone. I wanted him back so bad.

My cell phone buzzed about then. (A BlackBerry Storm, before you ask.) It was Trent, and somehow, he knew I was feeling down.

_You Alright?_ He asked.

_Just Fine_, I answered back.

_No you're not_, he replied really fast.

_Yes, I am,_ I said back.

_Alright, that's it. I'm coming over, _he responded.

_No, you don't_- I was midway through the message when Trent walked in.

"I knew it, you weren't fine," he said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm fine," I wiped away my tears.

"Quit lying," He pushed my hand away, and put his hand to my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I hissed.

"Something's bothering you," He said. "Tell me."

"No," I responded.

"Yes," He rebutted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"FINE!" I screamed. "I'm upset about that stupid aftermath! I hate how they were rubbing it in my face for making a stupid choice and breaking up with you! God, I was stupid for it and they think it's okay to say all that shit to me?! I miss you, Trent! I want you back! Okay?!" I wiped all the tears falling down my face. "It sucks! I don't want to be apart anymore!"

"You-you mean it?" He whispered.

"Yes," I cried. "For the love of God, yes." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Then why?" He whispered "Why didn't you spare us the heartbreak?"

"I don't know," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Then, get back together with me," He said. "We'll keep it a secret. No one has to know."

I nodded, unable to speak. So he did want me back after all.

"Do you want to, then?" He asked, hesitating a little.

"Of course," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Good," He lifted my face up and smiled at me. "We'll keep this between us, okay?"

"I love you," was my answer.

"I love you too," he said, and then kissed me. It felt like it had been ages, and it felt nice. It was only us in that moment. Just us in one room, passion and love and happiness and many other emotions surrounding us.

I never wanted to let go.

XXX

More will be posted later. I'll do it in two-chapter blocks.

SONGS SO FAR:

Belle of the Boulevard-Dashboard Confessional

I'm With You-Avril Lavinge


End file.
